Crecer en Kyoto
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Las vidas de Aoshi, Kenshin, Soujiro y Souzou con Sano, je antes de que se juntaran y se conocieran! Para vos Moon, ta!


**Aiya! Aca estamos con un fic de Kenshin…Que vamos por el manga 23 aca en Argentina y ya estamos completamente enamoradas de la historia! Asi que bueno, yo, Agus, le hice este fic a mi hermana Moony, con los cuatro personajes que mas le gustan. **

**Esperamos que les guste a ustedes. Cualquier duda nos dicen y cualquier error tambien . El fic esta basado en la historia de los mangas, no del anime ¬¬.**

**El nombre, por las dudas si lo llega a ver la autora esta como homenaje a un fic del Sr. De los Anillos que siempre nos encanto que se llamaba Crecer en Gondor.**

_**Los personajes son de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**_

_**Crecer en Kyoto.**_

.-Entonces adios Maestro…Gracias por todo lo que me ha enseñado

.-No te vuelvas melodramático, idiota.

.-Pero, pero…

.-Pero nada, si te vas, andate de una vez, torpe.

Kenshin Himura sonrió con melancolía, dejaba atrás años de aprender una técnica

imposible con un maestro irritante. No sabia si estar feliz o triste, por un lado sentía la

tristeza de dejar atrás una vida con la seguridad de lo cotidiano, y por otro tenia mucha

curiosidad y emoción por saber lo que le deparaba el mundo.

Tenía dulces 14 años y una vida por delante.

.-Entonces, ¿Qué te dije que hicieras niño?

.-No te vuelvas a poner a llorar porque realmente lamentaras haber nacido.

.-Pero, pero…yo no dije nada. –murmuro el niño con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

.-Pero nada, te vas, andate de una vez y no vuelvas a aparecer hasta la noche.

Soujiro Seta sonrió con tristeza. La mas pura tristeza que puede sentir un nene chiquito

que no entiende muy bien el porque de los golpes y la maldad de la vida. Sonrió al

sentir las lagrimas frías bajar por sus mejillas coloradas.

Tenia apenas 4 años y ya sabia lo que era llorar de dolor.

.-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese tema?

.-No se vuelvas tan serio Capitán, no ve que extrañamos tu sonrisa sensual…

.-Pero, pero…no digan estupideces.

.-Pero nada, no ves que te pusiste re colorado, jajajaj. La risa resonó en todo el cuartel

de los Sekihoutai.

Souzou Sagara sonrió con vergüenza. No sabia si sus seguidores se lo decían en serio o

era solo para hacerlo rabiar. Negó con la cabeza imaginando como habrían armado la

broma de hacerlo creer sexy, ¡que tontería!

Tenía jóvenes 25 años y estaba mas lindo que nunca.

.-Entonces, ¿es posible que lo incorporemos?

.-No te vuelvas a poner pesado con eso, nene, queres ser parte de los Onniwambashuu?

.-Pero, pero…yo, no se, señor…

.-Pero nada, estas perfectamente capacitado para esto y no se diga mas.

Aoshi Shinomori sonrio con satisfacción y orgullo. Despues de todo, entrar a un grupo

de espias encubiertos era algo que siquiera podria haber soñado y algo que podia no

darse nunca.

Tenia frescos 11 años y su sueño se habia cumplido.

Kenshin comenzo a caminar, a buscar algo para hacer, algo para vivir, algo para

divertirse un rato. La verdad que estar en un monte solitario con su seco maestro era

algo mas que aburrido. Queria participar del Bakumatsu, queria ser parte de la

revolucion, ayudar al pueblo…y porque no, ser protagonista de ese cambio.

Vago un rato con la espada en la mano, revoleandola de vez en cuando, sin

desenfundarla. Ya pensaba que no iba a poder matar su aburrimiento, por lo menos ese

dia, cuando vio un gran grupo de gente delante suyo, gritaban y se reian bastante fuerte.

El joven Himura se acerco a verlos, queria saber de que se trataba todo ese gentio en el

medio de la calle.

Habia hombre de todo tipo, campesinos, luchadores, jóvenes y viejos. El pelirrojo

arrugo la nariz, ¿Qué hacia toda esta gente reunida?. Suspiro cansado, se habia metido

en el medio de todos ellos.

.-Cualquiera puede unirsenos, si tiene la fuerza y la determinación necesaria! –gritaba

uno que parecia ser el lider, o uno de ellos, ya que la gente se agrupaba alrededor de dos

personas y los escuchaba atentamente. Aunque, algunos parecian tan perdidos como

Kenshin y bastante mas aburridos.

Uno con un peinado particularmente extraño murmuro a su compañero:

.-Mira, hasta los chicos quieren unirsenos.

Kenshin fruncio el ceño fastidiado, era mas que obvio que el comentario lo habian

hecho por él.

Siguió caminando y paso la molesta multitud. Habia un par de gruesos troncos con un

igualmente grueso hilo sisal en el medio del camino.

Aparecieron frente a él tres personas mas, no parecian ser de los lideres pero tampoco

de los paisanos y luchadores desorientados.

Uno de ellos lo vio pasar y lo miro fijamente. No tuvo miedo, no, nunca lo habia

tenido…y menos ahora, con el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu fresquito y esperando ser

estrenado.

Despues de reir un rato, el mismo tipo le dijo con voz burlona:

.-Este pibe se consiguió una espada…Dale nena, trata de pegarle.

Otro de ellos que estaba cerca rio con cara de estupido.

No pensaba darle bola a esos tipos que lo estaban cargando alevosamente, hasta que uno

que no habia hablado hasta ahora, medio pelado, lo desafio:

.-Te doy un ryo si lo partis al medio.

Y siguió riendo como si hubiera dicho un chiste buenisimo.

_**Nada mas por ahora…dejen REVIEWS, por favor! Besos**_


End file.
